Broly's return rewrite
by goten is awesome
Summary: Broly comes back just like in movie 10.  but this time he comes back directly after the cell games.  can gohan defend Earth at this young age?


**A little Dragon ball z thing I thought of. Well here it is. This is what if Broly followed everyone to Earth and arrived sooner than 7 years.**

It was a normal day in West City. Cell was just recently killed by Gohan though most people thought it was Hercule. Meanwhile in space a saiyan space pod was hurtling down to Earth in it was Broly a super saiyan that was just "defeated by Goku". Though He was seemingly killed on New Vegeta he found a space pod and while in his base level and still bleeding he went in with what appeared to be a green bean.

Trunks was also back to tell everyone good news of killing 17, 18 and Cell in his timeline.

Gohan: Hey Trunks! How did it go against the androids?

Trunks: Just as I planned. I took them all out no problem.

Krillin: Hey guys look up there. Everyone followed the bald headed, child sized warrior into what appeared to be a white meteorite heading towards a bunch of mountains.

Gohan: Lets go! He and Trunks flew off after the pod with Krillin reluctantly following behind. They landed to find Broly the guy who they believed was killed by Gohan's father Goku standing a few feet away. His hair was golden and his eyes green. He was a super saiyan.

Trunks: Broly? But didn't Goku kill him?

Gohan: I thought so. Well in this level he shouldn't be a problem for us so lets get him! Both Trunks and Gohan charged up and became super saiyans. Trunks charged at Broly engaging in fierce combat both matching each other blow for blow.

Broly: Kakarott! I want to fight Kakarott!

Trunks: Well too bad! Goku is already dead.

Broly: Then You will be my first victim!

Trunks: Not likely! Trunks charged even more and launched a Burning Attack that hit Broly sending him through a mountain laughing.

Gohan: It's no good we have to work together or we wont beat him. He charged a Kamehameha attack along with Trunks launching a full power energy wave both colliding into a massive beam to hit Broly. Krillin followed this by sending a barrage of Destructo Disks in hopes he would finish Broly off. From the smoke arose Broly however laughing even more.

Both Piccolo and Vegeta sensed Broly and decided to help out.

Broly was now screaming with green lighting being released from his eyes and mouth with a green explosion following. He was now extremely buff with golden hair and pure white eyes (no pupils). He charged at Gohan and Trunks and easily knocked the off then threw a green energy blast at Krillin launching him miles away.

Vegeta was now a super saiyan 2nd grade. Figuring it would be better than a super saiyan 1 and super saiyan 3rd grade he went all out against Broly. He launched energy attacks after energy attacks finishing off with a Full Power Galick Gin. He was then smacked down by Broly without having anytime to see it coming let alone dodge it. Piccolo was now charging Broly but as Vegeta was simply hit off.

Gohan: This is not good. If only I could get stronger! At this the sky was darkening and Gohan was yelling out. In a few seconds he had lightning around him and his hair was spiked up even more. He also looked more serious as if ready to kill. He was a super saiyan 2. The same power he needed against Cell he brought for Broly.

Gohan: I will tell you now. Leave this world and never come back or I will be forced to kill you! I'm giving you a minute to leave.

Broly: Not till you lie dead at my feet. With that he charged Gohan.

Gohan: Fine then I'll do things your way. He also charged towards Broly. Broly launched a punch at Gohan but Gohan easily evaded it went behind Broly and kicked Broly with a kick at only half strength in the back. Broly started yelling and went onto the floor shinning green again but this time he blew up to die.

Gohan: They never learn. I would rather fight cell than him. He flew off got senzu beans gave everyone a bean and they all prepared for another tournament. Though they would need to train for this tourney was going to be invaded by a foe worse than even Broly.

**And thats what would happen if broly had to fight gohan from when he was in the cell games era. **


End file.
